


golden

by Acadjonne



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: One of the first people Sonic notices around Green Hills is the Purple Girl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> i wondered about the other people around green hills that sonic probably noticed in his ten years there. i also went to visit the cemetery a lot of my family is buried in, including my grandmother. this is kind of a mix of both those things? i guess. i just needed to write it, for myself. maybe i'll the first part of the idea more, in happier stories. maybe.

One of the first people Sonic notices around Green Hills is the Purple Girl.

She used to be the Golden Girl, when Sonic first started seeing her. She lived not far from Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady (four houses down, he had learned one night when Golden Girl counted houses before knocking on Donut Lord’s door), with the wrinkle-faced Yellow Lady. He called them Golden Girl and Yellow Lady because of their hair. Golden Girl’s shone in the sun like the rings Longclaw gave him, and Yellow Lady’s was the same bright yellow as some of the flowers he remembered from Mobius. He used to watch them, sometimes, like he watched Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady. After four years, though, he couldn’t anymore.

Golden Girl’s hair had been changing, then, fading from it’s original gold, but still almost passable. In the early morning, as the snow fell, what really stood out about her was the screaming, and the red. So much red, all over. She ran down the road screaming, and wailing, with water falling down her face and red all over her clothes. Other neighbors came to their doors to see what was going on; Flower Dude, who sat in his garden all summer getting dirty; Talon-Lady, who’s talons that day were broken and in pieces; even Pretzel Lady stood outside, wrapped in a long fuzzy blanket with a mug in one hand. Donut Lord was the only one who went near Golden Girl at first. Before too long, another neighbor came outside, the Cat Lady who left food outside sometimes. Not long after she showed up, a loud siren scared Sonic away.

He saw Golden Girl once after that, dressed in all black and with her hair different. It was short, then, and brown. None of it was even. He wondered if she’d torn it out. Sonic only recognized her then because of the glasses she wore, too big for her face, making her look small. Donut Lord stood behind her as a big box was lowered into the ground, in front of a big piece of stone, shiny and black. Pictures and words were carved into the stone. After everyone else left, only Golden Girl stayed. Donut Lord waited outside the gates of the cemetery. Golden Girl cried and cried, and sat in front of the black stone. “I love you,” she said, pressing her face to one of the carvings. When she stopped making noise, Donut Lord came back, offered her a hand and left with her.

That night, Sonic visited the cemetery again. It wasn’t hard to find the black stone again, because it was so big, and there were flowers carved into the side. The dirt beneath his feet was fresh. On the black stone, he could read, “BELMONT,” in big letters. Underneath was a carving of Yellow Lady’s face, pretty and smiling. There were numbers, then a name, “M. Helena,” and a shiny blank space. The air around him felt heavy.

A few days later, the black stone was gone. When Sonic saw it again, it had a new set of numbers where the blank space had been. More words were underneath. “Grandmother of Eleonora.”

After Yellow Lady died, Golden Girl didn’t live four houses down from Donut Lord anymore. Sonic didn’t know where she lived, but he couldn’t ask, because if someone found him then he would need to leave. He saw her, sometimes, at the cemetery. She got taller, and stayed small. Her hair got longer again, and then one day it was different colours. It was yellow in front, and brown on the side, and the bottom was pink. The next time after that, all of her hair was purple. It stayed that way, getting lighter and darker with each time he noticed her. That’s when she became Purple Girl.

* * *

Tom had family in the cemetery, too. He went and visited them at odd times, but there was one day every year that he always went. He brought Sonic with him once, and told him stories about names he recognized. One of them was M. Helena, the Yellow Lady.

“Her husband died young,” Tom said, “and so did her daughter. She had a granddaughter too, Ella. Eleonora. Poor kid was there when Helena died.”

“What happened to her?” Sonic asked. Eleonora. So that was Purple Girl’s name.

“Ella?” Sonic nodded. “Ella went to the hospital after Helena died. It was hard on her, seeing what she saw. We all knew it was coming, but it wasn’t pretty. Ella got the help she needed, and then stayed with Helena’s sister, Joanna. I think she’s saving up now to buy her old house back. She does everyone’s hair in town.” Tom explained. Sonic looked at the black stone again.

“Do you think she could do my hair sometime?” He asked. Tom laughed.

“Your quills might get in the way, but I’ll ask her next time I see her.” Tom promised.

Sonic saw her first.

He saw the purple as he ran, and stopped just as fast. She was at the black stone now, knees bent and both feet firmly on the ground. Just like when she was smaller, she had her face pressed to the carving. Sonic could hear her crying.

“Come visit me,” she said, voice thick. “In my dreams. Come see the house. It’s mine again.” She sobbed, once. “Please.”

She wiped her eyes, and stood, resting one hand on top of the black stone. “I love you,” she said, and her voice was still thick. She nodded once and turned away. Her hair was longer than Sonic had ever seen it, sitting around her neck like a scarf. Her lips were painted black, and she still had glasses that were too big for her. There were lines on her cheeks from the crying.

Sonic waved shyly when she saw him, because she still looked so sad. He wondered if she was okay. “Hi,” he said. She waved back.

“You’re Sheriff Wachowski’s new friend, aren’t you?” She asked. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

Most people in Green Hills knew about him by now. Some knew his name, those who were there that night with Eggman. Those who didn’t just called him the Blue Devil still. He hadn’t really had anyone ask his name before. “Sonic,” he told her, after a moment. She smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Sonic. I’m Ella.” She knelt down, and offered a hand. Sonic shook it once, and let go. “You live with the Sheriff, don’t you? Would you like to walk home with me?”

Sonic nodded. Side by side, the two walked back down the road.


End file.
